Farewell to a Hero
by Ranmawho1
Summary: What if instead of surfacing in America, Doomsday were to come up in Nermia? With the only thing between him and a population of millions of innocents, will Ranma and the NWC be able to stop the unstoppable juggernaut? And what about Superman? A/N 2nd cha
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is just something that was swirling around in my mind, and won't leave me alone. I don't Own Ranma 1/2 and I don't own Superman, so don't sue me please!

And for those of you who read this and think that it's a buncha bull, you can flame if you want, but it won't make me take this down, it's my fanfic, and I'll do what I like with it. This piece is meant to show that people can do even the impossible when they're determined enough to protect those they love.

Summary- Doomsday, one of the most powerful beings in the entire universe, surfaces in the Nermia Ward of Tokyo rather than in North America, and instead of a slew of superheroes, the only people standing between him and millions of innocents is Ranma and the Nermia Wrecking Crew. With Superman on the other side of the globe in an interview, things are looking bad for everyone's favorite natural catastrophe! Even with pulling all the stops, will Ranma and the others be able to stop the unstoppable juggernaut?

WARNING! Rated for multiple deaths and some language, not suggested for anyone under the age of 15.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Nermia Ward of Tokyo, Japan. The sun was shining brightly and birds were twittering merrily, everything was great, and people were happy and peaceful.

However, something was coming... Something that would shatter that peace and change the future of Nermia forever...

In a park, five miles west of Furinken High School, a hand, clad in green cloth, burst up from underneath the ground...

**-Farewell to A Hero-**

"RANMA! GET BACK HERE!"

Ranma Saotome, the number one martial artist of all Japan, stopped in his tracks, balancing on the chainlink fence he'd been running along to look back at the person who'd called out to him. Standing tall, one could see that he was a young man, barely out of boyhood really, of average height. However, unlike most boys his age, it was fairly easy to tell that he was in much better shape than most, moving with a feline grace as he leapt down to the sidewalk, landing with barely a whisper as he locked gazes with his fiancee, Akane Tendo, the girl that had called out to him. "Whadda ya want tomboy?" He asked teasingly.

Akane stopped in front of Ranma, huffing angrily. "You skipped out on cleanup duty!" She exlaimed, pointing at him. "It was our day to clean, and you jumped out the window you baka!"

Amusement showed in Ranma's twinkling blue eyes as he regarded his fiancee. Akane was an attractive girl, standing just a few inches shorter than himself, with fairly short dark blue hair that framed her face nicely, and fierce brown eyes that seemed to burn with an inner fire. "So, what about it?" He asked wryly. "Besides, you're so good at cleanin', I thought you'd like to have a little bit more to do." He said in an off-hand, akward compliment.

This seemed to startle Akane a bit, at least enough to forget her ire. "Huh? So you are saying that I'm better than you at something?" She blinked a few times, confused.

Ranma nodded, crossing his arms. "Yeah! I mean, cleaning is a girl's chore after all, and since you're so bad at cooking, there's something you've gotta be good at." He replied nonchalantly.

Akane's anger returned in a flash, manifesting in a dangerous red aura that surrounded her. "RANMA, YOU BAKA!" The irate girl screamed, a mallet manifesting in her hands, which she promptly used, smacking him over the head with it.

"OW! What was that for, you uncute tomboy?!" Ranma complained, clutching his head as he crouched down.

Akane huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "It was for making fun of me!" She replied. She was about to say something else when a loud, blaring honk sounded from just down the street, startling them both. "Huh? Was that a semi-truck horn? Those things are rare around here." Akane remarked.

Ranma looked up from where he was crouching, his eyes wide. "Something's coming." He said quietly.

Akane looked down at her fiance. "Ranma? Is everything alright?" She asked, suddenly uncertain, having never seen such an expression on his face.

Ranma shook his head. "I dunno Akane... But there's something heading our way, and it feels even more powerful than Saffron!" He exlaimed, leaping to his feet.

Akane's eyes widened, having heard the story about Ranma's fight with the king of the Phionex Tribe. "Wh-" Whatever she was about to say was cut out by another loud honk, along with the sounds of screeching metal and tires and the screams of panicing pedestrians as all of a sudden, a huge semi came sliding across a nearby intersection, the right side of it's trailer dented inwards, a gaping hole at the center.

The truck took out two poles and a mailbox before slamming into a brick wall, shattering it, though the truck did stop. "Oh my God! Ranma, we've gotta do something!" Akane exlaimed, rushing towards the wrecked vehicle.

"Akane, wait! We don't know what did this!" Ranma yelled, running after her.

Reaching the wreck, the two of them were surprized to see the driver's side door of the cab swing open, a bloodied, middle-aged man stumbling out, his trucker's cap sitting askew on his head. "Sir! Are you alright?!" Akane asked as they ran up to him.

The man didn't seem to hear her, his frightened gaze instead locked on something down the street where his rig had come from. "I-It's ah-ah-a mo-monster!" He exlaimed in fear, a dark stain spreading across his groin as his bladder released.

"What? A monster?!" Ranma looked where the man pointed, paying him no attention as the man scrambled to his feet and took off in a dead run.

There, standing in the middle of the street was what appeared to be a large man, covered in head to toe in a green suit with a pair of goggles covering where it's eyes would be and bound in thick, grey cables, except for it's legs and his right arm, which had had the green cloth ripped away from his hand, revealing stone-grey skin, the knuckles covered in wicked-looking shards of bone. There were a few people scattered on the sidewalk not too far from the thing, looking at it in abject horror at what it had just done.

"Ranma? What is that thing?" Akane asked, becoming frightened, having never felt anything like the terrible bloodlust the creature was giving off.

Ranma ground his teeth, glaring at the monstrosity. "I dunno Akane, but whatever it is, you can bet it's bad news." he replied grimly. "HEY YOU! WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKIN'?!" He called out, hoping to get the creature's attention.

The beast seemed to pay him no heed though, turning it's covered gaze on one of the nearby pedestrians, a woman who seemed to be frozen in place in fright, looking like a deer caught in a car's headlights. The beast let out a low grunt and began to stomp towards the woman, who began screaming incoherantly.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Ranma yelled, though the creature didn't listen as it stalked right up to the woman, it's right hand shooting out, slamming into her face, silencing her instantly as it pushed her head through the wall of the building she'd been standing near. Pulling it's hand back, the creature chuckled darkly, looking at the blood on it's hand as the woman's lifeless body slipped down, her head a ruined mess.

"Oh My God..." Akane breathed in horror, her eyes wide in shock at witnessing the abrupt murder.

Ranma's eyes narrowed in anger. "Akane, get those other people outta here, then go get Cologne and Happosai." He said, his tone low and even, belying the anger that was surging through him.

Akane looked over at her seething fiance. "Ranma, what are you going to do?" She asked.

Ranma's eyes never left the creature, which had now turned it's gaze on him, feeling the powerful battle aura radiating off of the teen. "I don't know if I can, but I'm gonna try and stop that thing before it can cause anymore harm, it's my duty as a martial artist." He replied, his voice becoming dangerous. "Get 'em outta here Akane, while I've got it distracted!" He yelled, suddenly taking off in a dead run towards the creature.

The thing turned fully towards the onrushing teen, swinging it massive fist towards his head, only to start in surprize as he seemed to disappear, dodging into the thing's blind-spot, pummeling it in the side with a flurry of punches before dancing out of the way as the creature cut loose with a backhand, missing him completely. _'What's that thing made out of, pure steel? Did I even hurt it?!"_ Ranma wondered to himself, shaking his hands in an attempt to get rid of the dull ache of hitting the thing so hard. Hazarding a glance to the side, Ranma spied Akane pushing some shopkeepers down the street. _'I sure hope that was the last of 'em, this is gonna get nasty._' He thought. Suddenly, his danger sense went haywire, and he was barely able to leap back, lessening some of the damage as the creature's meaty fist crashed into his chest, sending Ranma careening backwards into a brick wall, which he painfully bounced off of

Falling to one knee, Ranma looked up at the chortling monstrosity, gingerly rubbing his chest, feeling the rips in his shirt and the spots where the creature's knuckle-bones had almost punctured his skin. "Heh, I really outta be grateful for all those fights that toughened me up, that probably woulda been the end of me otherwise. I can't let my guard down around this guy for a second!" he exlaimed under his breath. "All right then, should we get serious?" He asked the thing, taking a fighting stance.

The creature merely grunted in reply, stomping towards it's first bit of worthwhile sport since that being that had beaten it all those years ago. With an angry roar, the monster sped up into a run towards it's intended prey.

Ranma smirked. "I guess that means yeah. ALL RIGHT THEN! COME GET SOME!" He yelled, leaping at the monster.

* * *

Pushing the last of the merchants down the street, Akane looked back, seeing Ranma locked in a vicious fight with the monster, snaking in blows, then dodging the thing's counters, sometimes by less than an inch. _'Ranma, please be careful._' She thought desperately before turning away, intent on going to find Cologne and Happosai. Running down the street, she turned the corner and took off down the street, only to find both of the wizened old martial artists speeding her way.

"Child! What is going on?! What's this terrible battle aura that we're feeling?!" Cologne demanded as both she and Happosai came to a halt in front of Akane.

Akane shook her head desperately. "It's some kind of monster, and it's already killed someone! We don't have time though, Ranma's battling the thing right now!" She exlaimed, a hint of fear in her voice.

Happosai nodded, pulling his pipe out and lighting it. "We know, anyone who can sense ki would be able to feel their battling auras from miles away. Come on Cologne, let's see if we can't lend the boy a hand." He said.

Cologne nodded, rapidly pogoing down the street that led to the intersection where Ranma and the monster were, Happosai by her side and Akane following right behind.

* * *

Genma and Soun were sitting in the family room of the Tendo dojo, enjoying a rather hard game when all of a sudden, an ill feeling washed over the both of them as they felt the two intense kis battling. "Soun! That's the boy's aura!" Genma exlaimed, shooting to his feet, looking around.

Soun stood up as well, looking to the West. "I know old friend, I can feel it as well. But what is that other aura? It's filled with such a terrible blood lust that it chills me to the bone." He said with a shudder.

Genma shook his head ruefully. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it doesn't feel good. I fear that my son might be in trouble." He admitted.

Soun nodded. "Shall we go see if we can be of any assistance then?" He asked.

genma looked hesitant, but finally conseeded, nodding. "Yes, I don't think he can handle this alone. Let's go!" he barked, springing towards the nearest window.

Looking down, Soun rearranged some pieces before quickly following his lifelong frined and training partner.

* * *

Standing atop Furinken High, Ryoga gazed at a map of Canada, not realizing that he was holding it upside down. "Where is Furinken?" He mumbled, scratching his head as he stared at the map, trying to will the accursed piece of paper into giving up it's secrets. As the ever-lost boy looked ponderously at the map, an intense battle aura flooded his senses, causing his head to snap up in surprize. "That's Ranma!" He exlaimed, leaping from the roof, taking off in a dead run as soon as his feet touched the ground in the direction that he could feel the ki coming from.

* * *

Ranma backed away from the creature, panting heavily as he rubbed his bruised knuckles, though seeming otherwise unharmed. The creature on the other hand, seemed completely unwinded, having apparently felt no ill effects from the teen martial artist's continued pummelings. _'How am I supposed to beat this thing? Sure, I haven't broken out any big attacks yet, but I should have at least hurt it by now!'_ He thought grimly. It was much to his, and apparently the creature's surprize when a familiar pink bike came sailing from over Ranma's shoulder, beaning the monster squarely between the eyes before falling to the ground with a noisy clatter.

Blinking, Ranma turned his head to look over his shoulder to see Shampoo standing there, an uncharacteristic scowl on her face as she hefted her twin bonborri, twirling the maces around a few times. "Ranma need help! This monster feel too too powerful!" She exlaimed in broken Japanese.

A look of horror dawned on Ranma's face, realizing that anyone with even basic skills would be able to sense their battle ki, which was hanging over the area like an almost visible cloud. "Get back Shampoo! this thing is too dangerous!" He exlaimed, turning a wary gaze on the creature, which was looking down at the bicycle, cocking it's head to the side in confusion, trying to figure out the strange weapon it had been attacked with.

shampoo shook her head, rushing up to Ranma's side. "Shampoo no leave Arien! Is married couple's duty to face monsters together!" She replied.

Ranma grit his teeth, seeing Happosai and Cologne appear on the other side of the street, closely followed by Akane. "I don't have time ta argue with you Shampoo, but this thing's too powerful for anyone but me, the old man, and your grandma to face, so back off!" He shouted, an unmistakable steel in his voice.

Shampoo lowered her bonborri slightly, taken back that Ranma would talk to her as such when all she was doing was trying to help him fight his enemy. "But... But Shampoo just wants to help Ranma..." She said in a quavering voice.

Ranma hazarded a glance over at the purple-haired Amazon. "I know Shampoo, but this thing's just too dangerous, it's killed somebody already!" He shot back.

"Ranma! Look out!" Shampoo screamed, causing Ranma's attention to snap back towards the creature, but it was too late already, as the thing was towering over him, unleashing a devestating backhand. ranma barely got his arms up in time to block the powrful blow, but he was sent flying backwards all the same, crashing into Shampoo, knocking them both to the ground. "Oh sh-shit..." He managed to choke out, looking up at the creature, which had already managed to close the gap, it's fist swinging right towards his face, causing Ranma's eyes to squeeze shut as he waited for the inevitable.

The expected blow never came though, and Ranma's eyes shot open, seeing Happosai standing between him and the monster, using both hands to hold back the creature's fist, a sheen of sweat popping up on the grandmaster's forehead as he pushed against the overwhelming power. Suddenly, Cologne appeared just over the monster's left shoulder, swinging her cane, smacking against the thing's head with a sickening crunch that splintered the cane and tore away some of the thing's mask, revealing a glowing red eye that was covered over with a cage of bone. "What is this monster?!" Cologne asked, staring up at the creature in shock as she hopped away a few paces.

"I don't know, but it's certainly powerful!" Happosai grunted, shoving mightily against the monster's fist, causing it to stumble back a step. "Happo-fire burst!" The diminuitive man yelled, pulling a moderatly sized firework out of seemingly nowhere and throwing it against the thing's chest, where it exploded, causing it to stagger back another step. "Well, that didn't seem to work." He mused to himself as the smoke cleared, revealing the the only good his bomb had done was to strip away some more of the monster's green clothing, revealing a stoney grey chest. "Well, let's see how the thing likes my battle aura!" He exlaimed, his battle aura suddenly exploding forth, manifesting as a huge, terrible version of himself that leered down at the monster menacingly.

While Happosai and the creature squared off, Cologne landed next to shampoo, who was busily helping Ranma up. "You've been fighting this thing Son-in-law, what can you tell me about it?" She asked.

Ranma shook his head, trying to clear it. "I can't tell ya much, except for the fact that it's insanely hard with an awsome stamina, I've hit it over five hundred times already, and it's not showing any signs of bein' affected. Not only that, but the thing seems ta adapt, at the beginning, I had it badly outclassed in speed, but it's been catching up pretty fast, we've got our work cut out for us old ghoul, and I think it'd be best if we got everybody in the surrounding area outta here." He informed, looking over at the monster.

Cologne nodded thoughtfully, rubbing her chin. "I agree. Do you think that you and the old pervert will be able to hold the thing while we do that? I feel your father and Mr. Tendo coming, so they'll be able to help our efforts as well." She replied.

Ranma looked over at the beast, which was roaring in anger as it tried in vain to smack down Happosai, who was bouncing around it like a cracked-out flea, hitting it with his Happo-fire burst every chance he got. "You got it Old Ghoul. Just get those people outta the area!" He exlaimed, darting towards the battle.

Cologne looked after him with a rueful smile. "That boy certainly is something else." She muttered under her breath. turning back to Shampoo, she leapt up on the girl's shoulder. "Come Shampoo, we need to make sure to evacuate the nearby populace." she ordered.

Shampoo looked at Cologne in shock. "But great-grandmother! Shampoo must-"

"You must do as I say! Son-in-law is correct Shampoo, this battle is a dangerous one, and innocent people could die in the crossfire. Do you want that on your concience?" She asked sternly, her eyes narrowing.

Shampoo hung her head in shame. "Is there nothing Shampoo can do to help Arien? Monster feel too too strong, Shampoo is scared for Ranma." She said. her voice laced with sorrow.

Cologne gingerly patted her great-gandaughter on the head. "The best we can do is what he asked. He's trusting you with a very important job because he knows you can handle it." She replied softly.

Shampoo nodded, wiping away a tear as she spared one last look back at Ranma before turning her back on him, only for her and Cologne to come face to face with Genma and Soun as they landed in front of them. "By Kami, what is that monster?" Soun asked, gasping as he laid eyes on the beast.

Cologne shook her head. "We do not know, Soun Tendo, but whatever it is, it is a terrible beast that has not qualms about killing. Ranma has asked us to evacuate the area while he and the old pervert fight the thing, and we could use your help in our task, so come!" She ordered

Genma looked at his son, seeing the look of fierce determination on Ranma's face as he battled the beast. "... I guess that there's not much we can do, is there? We'd just be in their way." He said quietly.

Cologne nodded while Soun placed a hand on Genma's shoulder. Without another word, the four of them leapt away, spreading out so that they could get to multiple people at once.

* * *

Ranma dodged inside of the beast's guard as it threw a right hook at him, elbowing the thing hard in the sternum as Happosai popped up behind it, smacking it between the shoulder-blades with his pipe, using the ultimate weakness moxibustion. With a roar, the monster tried to smack Happosai, only to have the old man dance out of the way, narrowly avoiding the blow which smashed through the pavement behind him. "Well, I guess that didn't work. You got anything to try boy?" He asked, glancing over at Ranma.

Ranma nodded, his mouth set in a thin line. "Yeah, I've got a few ideas. Just stand back old man." He replied. Settling himself, the air around ranma seemed to drop a few degrees as he started to run at the beast, which lashed out with a roundhouse kick that he barely avoided. "That all ya got?" Ranma taunted, dancing backwards as the beast, now roaring in anger, continued to try and assault him, barely missing with each strike. Suddenly, Ranma's eyes narrowed and the air about him grew even cooler. "Hiryu Shoten Ha!" The teen martial artist exlaimed, striking the beasts raging hot battle aura with his own cold one, the two clashing, creating a swirling vortex that grew in power, becoming a raging tornado that began to tear away the surrounding buildings.

With a defiant roar, the monster was ripped into the air, buffeted by the terrible winds and slammed repeatedly by the debries that the tornado had ripped up. Being carried higher and higher, the thing's eyes narrowed angrily as it's aura began to turn cold in response to the attack.

Standing on the outside of the attack, Happosai whistled in appreciation, impressed by the sheer size of the tornado, which was roughly three times the size of the one Ranma had managed to catch him in, looking around at the collateral destruction that the massive attack had tolled, having ripped nine and a half buildings into so much rubble. As the attack began to die down, he glanced at his heir, only to see Ranma panting heavily, the fighting having taken it's toll on the boy. "Well, that was certainly impressive." He chuckled, crossing his arms as he puffed on his pipe. Something felt off to the old man though, but he couldn't place his finger on it...

Ranma looked around for the creature, wondering why the area felt so cold. In horror, the realization hit him and he looked upwards. "LOOK OUT OLD MAN!" He screamed, running towards Happosai.

Happosai looked at Ranma in confusion, just before it hit him, and he leapt to the side just as the beast crashed into the pavement where he'd been standing, cratering the area and knocking the old man down. "It's still able to fight? But how?!" Happosai groaned, looking up at the monster. All of it's clothing, save for a small bit had been completely shredded away, leaving it clothed in only makeshift green shorts, held on by one of the steel cables it had been bound in, along with the boots it had been wearing, simalarly bound. The beat's skin was entirely grey, with boney protrusions beginning to grow from other areas of it's body other than it's knuckles. A vast expanse of the boney shards quickly grew across it's shoulders, as well as long, lethal looking shards that shot out from it's elbows and knees, looking rather like sharp blades. With a roar, the creature charged forward faster than it had been moving before, stomping one huge boot down on Happosai's head before the man could get out of the way, causing him to cry out in pain at the incredible pressure that was on his head.

"OLD MAN!" Ranma yelled, rushing towards them.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Happosai knew what was coming. "Ranma m'boy! Stop this thing before it can hurt anyone el-" He was cut off as the creature grunted in effort, stomping down.

"Oh Kami no! HAPPOSAI!" Ranma screamed, falling to his knees as the creature lifted it's foot away, scraping it across the broken pavement, smearing the blood and gore that was stuck to the bottom of it's boot.

"Ranma!" Akane screamed from her vantage point as the beast turned it's gaze on her fiance, who was still kneeling in shock. Rushing over, she put her arms protectivly around Ranma's shoulders, staring defiantly up at the thing. "Just leave us alone!" She yelled.

The creature chuckled, stomping towards the two, leaving obvious divets in the ground with each step, quickly reaching the pair. With a crow of triupmh, it raised it's arms, preparing to crush them underneath it's balled up fists, when it caught sight of a dark blur that darted to it's side, tackling into it and throwing it off balance, taking a few steps back as it got smacked in the chest by an umbrella.

As the monster stumbled away, Ryoga looked back to where Akane was holding the still-shocked Ranma. "Akane! Get Ranma to snap outta it, I can't take this thing alone!" He yelled before turning his attention back to the beast. "Shishi Hokadan!" He cried, blasting the creature in the chest with a bolt of depressed ki that knocked it back another step.

With a nod, Akane turned her attention back to Ranma. "C'mon Ranma, please come back! We need you!" She cried, shaking him. Seeing no reaction, Akane began to grow desperate. "Ranma, we need you!" She continued, giving him a quick kiss on the lips."

Shaking his head, Ranma looked from Akane to the cooling remains of Happosai, over to where Ryoga was desperatly trying to fend off the creature. "Akane?" He said, confused, looking back at her. Getting to his feet, he looked back down at her, holding Akane loosely in his arms. "It killed Happosai... He's dead because I couldn't do anything..." He said with a quiet sob, tears tracking down his face.

Akane's eyes moistened up. "Oh, Ranma!" She clutched at him, hugging the distraught boy tightly as she felt the ground rumble from a huge attack somewhere behind her.

"No more..."

Akane looked up at her fiance in confusion. "Ranma?" She asked quietly.

The air about Ranma seemed to distort as his aura became a visible nimbus that surrounded him, causing Akane to feel like she was sheltered, like she was safe. "I won't let it hurt anyone else." He said quietly, and then he disappeared, causing Akane to start in surprize, whipping her head around in an attempt to spot him.

* * *

Ryoga was in major trouble and he knew it. This thing that he was fighting was powerful beyoned all comprehension, it's strength easily dwarfing Lime's, and it's speed was comparable to Ranma's. Ryoga knew he was outclassed, and there was nothing he could do about it. Ryoga had to do something though, or this thing would kill him, Akane, and everyone else dammit! "Bring it on you sonovabitch... PERFECT SHISHI HOKADAN!" He screamed, clenching his fists at his sides as a huge pillar of green ki shot out of him into the air, becoming a giant ball of depressed energy that began to plummet towards him and the monster.

Looking up at the decending attack, the monster roared and tried to punch it, only to have the ball of energy slam down on top of it, forcing it to widen it's stance in order to stay on it's feet as the attack wreacked havoc all about the two, creating a large crater. With a grunt of annoyance, The beast stalked towards Ryoga, who was shaking his head to recover from his emotional drain, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, rearing abck with it's other fist, intent on knocking his head off.

Before the creature could punch though, it felt it's arm grabbed in a vice-like grip. With an annoyed grunt, it looked around, spotting the one who it'd been fighting the longest here, holding it's wrist tightly, preventing it from destroying the one it was holding. Something was different about the one that was holding it's arm back though, where the one that the others kept calling 'Ranma' had only been moderatly strong earlier, now it was much more powerful, it's aura clearly visible around it. With a roar, the creature released it's grip on the one it had been holding, swinging around in an attempt to squash the Ranma creature.

* * *

Ryoga groaned from where he'd landed, looking up in time to see the creature swing at Ranma, only for him to disappear, reappearing just behind the monster, unleashing a roundhouse kick that caught the thing in the side of the head, sending it flying over a dozen feet, where it struck the ground and continued to roll, coming to a stop roughly twenty feet away. "Ranma!"" He gasped, seeing the power that was visibly roiling through his friend and rival.

Ranma glanced back at Ryoga, then at Akane, who was running towards them. "Ryoga, I need you ta take Akane and get outta here before that thing gets back up." He said, his voice even.

"Ranma, what the heck are you talking about?! Didn't you see what you just did?! We can beat that thing now!" Ryoga replied angrily, shooting to his feet.

"What's going on here?" Akane asked worriedly, rushing up to the two.

Ranma shook his head. "No Ryoga, it isn't that simple. I've been fighting that thing longer than anyone, and I found that it grows to adapt to anything that gets thrown at it. It's already killed Happosai, and it'll kill you too, so just get outta here, the both of ya, and let me take care of it!" He exlaimed.

Akane grew angry, shooting a heated glare at Ranma. "If you think we're gonna leave you here to take that thing on alone, you've got another thing coming! We're martial artists too Ranma, and we'll help you!" She shot back.

Ranma's features softened and he walked up to Akane, pulling the surprized girl into a tight hug. Whispering something in her ear, he delivered a swift chop to the back of her neck, knocking Akane out, supporting the sagging girl in his arms.

"Ranma! What the Hell?!" Ryoga growled, only to start as Ranma pushed the unconcious Akane into Ryoga's arms.

"Get outta here Ryoga, leave this thing to me." Ranma said as he heard the creature roar angrily from behind.

Ryoga looked down at Akane, then back up at Ranma, gritting his teeth. "... Just don't die, ok? I've still gotta beat you!" He exlaimed, sweeping Akane up and taking off, leaping up onto one of the undestroyed buildings, then taking off in search of the others.

Ranma watched the retreating forms of his best friend and his fiancee. "Sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to keep that promise Ryoga." He said, turning to face the monster that had come to Nermia.

* * *

Cologne sat on Shampoos shoulder, watching as Soun and Genma ushered a family down the street, signalling that they'd managed to get everyone in the immediate area out safely. Looking back, she could see the after-effects of Ranma's Hiryu-Shoten Ha, as there was debries from destroyed buildings that had rianed down, littering the entire area. Closing her eyes, she felt out the auras, noting with some sadness that Happosai's had disappeared completely, and the creature's was still there, though she noted with some hope that Ranma's had grown expodentially, becoming almost powerful enough to match the monster's. _'I'm sorry that you had to die Happy, but you'd be proud to know that your sacrifice wasn't in vain, it brought out Ranma's true potential.'_ she thought to herself. Looking up, she saw Ryoga making his way towards her and Shampoo, Akane cradled carefully in his arms.

Just then, a group of policemen ran up, followed by a newscrew as they looked wide-eyed at the surrounding destruction. "What happened here?" One of the officers asked.

"It looks like Doomsday has come or something!" Another exlaimed.

Cologne nodded. "You are closer to the truth than you might believe. There is really nothing you all can do here, so stay out of the way." She ordered.

Before the police could say anything, Ryoga landed beside Cologne and Shampoo, just as Akane began to stir.

"Aiyaa! What happen to Akane? Is Ranma ok?" Shampoo asked worriedly.

Ryoga nodded his head. "Yeah, Ranma's fine, but I'm afraid Happosai's dead, and I think Ranma intends to to put everything on the line to stop that monster." He replied, gently laying Akane on the ground, propping her head up.

"R-Ranma...?" Akane asked, her eyes fluttering open. "RANMA?!" She cried out, darting up, looking around for him. "Ryoga! Where's Ranma?!" She asked, desperatly grabbing onto his shirt.

Ryoga shook his head. "Sorry Akane, but Ranma knocked you out and asked me to get you out of there." He replied.

Akane's eyes widened. "NO! We've got to go back!" She yelled, struggling against Ryoga as he firmly grabbed onto her.

"Child, what is wrong?" Cologne asked.

Akane broke down, tears streaming down her face as she remembered Ranma's last word before he knocked her out.

_"I'm sorry Akane, I'm sorry for everything... I'll miss you"_

* * *

Ranma looked up into the sky, seeing the miazma of residual ki that hung in the air. Looking back at the monster, he ground his teeth. "This is it, just you and me." He growled, gritting his teeth.

With a roar, the two charged at one another, Ranma leading with another roundhouse that the monster blocked with a forearm. The two danced around, their blows shaking the very Earth as they moved around in an ever-tightening spiral, Ranma's blazing battle aura clashing with the monster's cold one that it had adapted after the last Hiryu-Shoten Ha. "Here we go!" Ranma screamed as they reached the center, his aura becoming cold as he punched the ground, the hot and cold auras mixing together once again, forming a towering vortex of wind that was even greater than the last one.

Seeing the monster standing there, unaffected, Ranma leapt into the whirlwind, feeling it carry him ever-upwards towards the top. With a push, Ranma broke through, feeling the incredibly hot ki that surrounded him. "LET'S SEE HOW YA LIKE THIS ONE! DRAGON'S DESCENDING CRASHING WAVE!" he roared, hitting the eye of the tornado with a corkscrew of cold energy, sucking the heated battla aura into it, creating an enormously powerful ball of energy that shot down towards the monster. "Now, for the end of it!" Ranma cried, following into the vortex, entering the giant ki blast.

The monster roared in pain and anger as the burst of energy slammed into it, pushing it onto it's back as Ranma appeared, his hands crossed as he slammed into it's neck.

Then the ki exploded outwards, shaking the Earth for miles around.

* * *

Superman was sitting in a chair in front of several cameras, giving an interview on why he decided to become a hero, when a communications technican ran in, panting heavily. "You've all gotta see this! There's a huge battle going on in Japan!" He exlaimed, flipping one of the feedback televisions over to one of the international channels, showing them all a paniced looking reporter who was holding his hat on his head with one hand while holding a microphone in the other.

"... And to recap what I've said in case anyone is just now tuning in, the Nermia Ward of Tokyo is currently under seige by a terrible monster, and the only thing standing between it and millions of innocents are the local martial artists, predominatly one Ranma Saotome, of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Due to certain reasons, we are not allowed to get any closer to the battlefield than this, but will will keep you all updated. Wait, what's happening?!" The reporter exlaimed, looking back as a huge, terrible tornado sprung into existance, followed shortly by a huge ball of brightly glowing energy that appeared as the tornado began to dissapate, shooting towards the ground.

The reporter that had been interviewing Superman felt a sudden gush of wind and turned around, startled, only to find the chair that the man of steel had been occupying vacant. "Wha?!" He asked confusedly, blinking twice, before turning back to the television to watch the unfolding events.

* * *

As soon as the glare from the explosion died down, everyone turned towards the crater, spotting Ranma and the monster both lying at the center, trying to struggle to their feet. "RANMA!" Akane yelled, running towards them.

"Child, Wait!" Cologne hopped of Shampoos shoulder, taking off after the girl, followed closely by Shampoo, Ryoga, Genma, and Soun.

"Akane, don't go over there, that monster could still be alive!" Soun pleaded, fearing for his daughter's life.

"I don't care, we've got to get to Ranma!" Akane replied, reaching the lip of the crater, which was easily half a mile across, having wiped out the entire area.

* * *

Ranma struggled to his feet, panting heavily, feeliong like all of his nerve-endings were on fire. Looking over, he saw the monster, obviously the worse for wear as well, get to it's feet as well, growling. hearing his name called out, Ranma's eyes widened and he looked to his left, seeing Akane and the others standing at the lip of the crater that had been created by his attack. Looking back at the beast, he saw that it had noticed them as well, as it turned, it's eyes narrowing murderously as it glared at Akane. "NO YOU DONT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ranma roared, staggering foward, swinging a left hook that connected solidly with the monster's cheek, cracking loudly as it's head snapped to the side. Glaring at Ranma, the monster punched out, catching him with a right, the bone shards on the creature's knuckles tearing his cheek open. Ignoring the pain, Ranma swung again, uppercutting the monster, staggering it back a step, even as it punched out again, catching him in the chest.

* * *

"Look at that!" Cologne gasped. "Their both nearing their limits, so their not even bothering to block anymore! This is the end of it!" She exlaimed.

"Oh, Ranma!" Akane cried, burying her face in her father's chest, not wanting to see the blood that was pouring from Ranma, spilling freely across the ground.

"My son... I've never been so proud of you as I am now..." Genma said reverently, his glasses clouded over, hiding his eyes.

"... Ranma..." Ryoga looked away, shutting his eyes.

Shampoo could only watch mutely, her voice too constricted to say anything as tears began to trickle down her face.

* * *

Ranma fell back ass the monster punched him in the face again, feeling his life beginning to ebb away. _'C'mon, I just need a little more! Just a little more and I'll be able ta beat this thing!'_ He thought desperately, feeling deep within himself for any spark of power left. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he felt it, the power he needed to beat this thing. "Heh, ya know, You are the toughest opponent I've ever faced, but I'm afraid that I'm just too proud ta let you beat me. I'm too proud ta let everyone's hard work go in vain, and I'm too proud ta let you live so that you can hurt anymore of my friends! Prepare to DIE!" He screamed, rushing the monster, his right hand glowing brightly as he poured all of his energy into it.

* * *

Cologne gasped as she felt the energy burst forth from Ranma.

"What is that?!" Genma asked, his eyes widening.

Cologne shook her head. "Son-in-law really is putting everything into it... He's tapped his life energy to beat the monster..." she replied, her voice a cracked whisper.

Akane turned to face the battlefield, her eyes glistening. "RANMA!" She called out.

* * *

Ranma heard his name called as his fist neared the monter's midsection, it's arms raised to deliver what would undoubtedly be a fatal hammer blow. _'Sorry Akane...'_ He thought to himself, thrusting his hand forward, spearing into the monster's chest, only wincing slightly as he felt all the bones in his hand break while the monster roared in pain at being impaled. "You've got a tough hide, even though it was hurt by my last attack, but how about your insides? I'll bet they're nice and tender, arn't they?! ULTIMATE MOKO TAKESHIBA!" He roared, releasing all of his energy through his hand. the beast's back seemed to glow briefly as it bulged before exploding in a shower of blood and gore, the remaining bit of Ranma's energy shooting into the distance. "Heh... I win..." Ranma mumbled as the creature kicked up in it's death throes, impaling him through the chest with one of it's knee spikes before pulling back, collapsing bonelessly on the ground, gurgling a few times before it went still

Feeling light, Ranma stumbled for a few steps before falling on his back, staring up at the sky. Suddenly, he was surrounded by his friends and his pop, and they were all talking at once, but oddly enough, he couldn't hear them... He hardly even felt it as Akane lifted his head into her lap, grabbing one of his hands in her own as she began to sob uncontrollably, her tears falling onto his face, saying things he couldn't hear. Reaching up weakly with his other hand, Ranma brushed away one of Akane's tears. "Akane... I... I love... you..." He breathed, his eyes beginning to dim as his hand fell limply to his side.

Akane's eyes widened in disbelief, her tears continuing to fall. "Ranma? PLease wake up ranma, don't leave me! I love you too Ranma, just plase get up! RANMA!" She cried out, collapsing on top of him as she sobbed.

A short distance away, the man of steel landed, too late to do anything...

**-End-**

A/N- u I know it's not all that good, but it's something that wouldn't quit popping around in my head at incovenient times.


	2. Author's Note

A/N- WHOA! I got a MUCH bigger response to this thing than I thought I would! And I was definitly surprized at the amount of people that liked it! Yes, I'll admit that the power levels may have been a just a teensy bit worked on to make them more even (ok, ok, so I did a lotta work ta even 'em out, ok?!), but, in all fairness to my poor lil' fic, I didn't think it'd be that interesting if Doomsday just swatted Ranma down without even a second look. Pertaining to Ranma's power boost, which one reviewer popped on me, I was going along the same principals that Togashi-san (creator of YuYu Hakusho) used for Yusuke in the end of the Dark Tournament when he was fighting Toguro- He was at a level that he hadn't been able to get past, and the death of someone close was enough to trigger the release of his true abilities.

Hmmm... Ya know, there's been such a response to this story that I'm seriously considering going back to square 1 and starting all over again, fleshing this beast out into a multi-chapter story, and generally trying to make it a better, more believable read. Whadda ya all think? ( if everyone likes the idea, and I get a resounding yes, then you'll have to thank Nth, whose review put the idea in my head.

Anyway, thank you all for reading!

-Ranmawho1 


End file.
